Parker Schmidt
Taylor Lautner walked up to Parker Schmidt and put his hand on the little boy's shoulder. Parker was wearing a white tank top that revealed his tight little body and his mini muscular arms. Taylor groped Parker's shoulder muscle as he asked, "So what was it you were saying again in that interview?" Parker smiled mischievously, "I said it'd be really fun to work with Taylor Lautner. We're both really buff and we can take our shirts off." The two were alone in Taylor's house. Once Taylor heard Parker's interest in getting shirtless together he knew he had to have the kid. Parker was hoping his comment would get Taylor's attention, and it did. Little Parker had a big crush on Taylor, ever since he saw him in "Shark Boy and Lava Girl." Then when he saw Taylor's hot muscular body in "New Moon," Parker was in love. Just the sight of Taylor showing off his buff torso made little Parker's wiener hard! His mind was instantly filled with lustful thoughts for the hot guy. Now that Parker had a pretty buff body too, he knew he had to get shirtless with Taylor and admire each other's muscles. "Well let's work together then Parker. Let's take these shirts off." Taylor lifted his skin tight white shirt up slowly revealing his perfect abs to the lite 12yo kid. Parker's little dick grew instantly stiff in his pants as he watched the hottest man he had ever seen get shirtless in front of him. Taylor slowly rubbed his hands up and down his muscular torso and looking at little Parker with lust in his eyes. "You like what you see little boy? You like my big manly muscles don't you kid?" Taylor looked at Parker's crotch and could see the kid's boner sticking up in his pants. He said, "Damn kid you do love this don't you. Look how hard you are! You like checking out Taylor Lautner's muscles? Are you gay for my muscles?" "Yes!! Oh my gosh Taylor I am so GAY for your muscles!!" "Tell me how bad you want me kid." "I want you so bad Taylor!! I've been fantasizing about you for so long! I have the 'Jacob' doll and I kiss it and rub its abs pretending it's really you!" "Damn kid you're really horned up for me aren't you?" "YES!" Taylor said, "Take your shirt off for me boy. I wanna see those little baby muscles." Parker lifted his shirt off slowly like Taylor did. Taylor was all ready hard from talking dirty to the boy, but now seeing the kids little junior abs, his cock grew even harder stretching his pants out. "How'd you like to feel my muscles for real?" "I'd love to!" "Touch me little boy." Parker walked up to Taylor and rubbed his hand up and down Taylor's perfect abs. Taylor just stood still like a statue letting the boy touch him any way he wanted. Parker just stared in awe at the perfectly sculpted muscles he had jacked off to so many time by looking at picture on the internet. Now they were real. He outlined each of Taylor's abs and noticed the bulge in Taylor's pants was moving. He looked up at Taylor with a "puppy dog" look and asked, "Can I lick them?" "Yes. And suck them too." Not a second later Parker had stuck his little tongue out and began to lick and suck on the sexy man's abs. He then went to Taylor's bicep which he was flexing and started to lick and suck on it. He could smell the manly scent coming from Taylor's sweaty pits. The aroma intoxicated Parker and he licked and sucked harder. He was so hard in his pants and he wanted Taylor to touch him as well. He backed away and then rubbed his own little abs while looking lustfully at Taylor. Parker then stuck his hand under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down a little in front teasing Taylor. "Sex me," Parker asked innocently. Taylor practically leapt at the boy and pushed him on the bed on his back. He pulled the boys pants and boxers off letting Parker's little 4 inch dick bounce out. Taylor loved how stiff Parker's wiener was. He remembered how his little pricklet used to get that stiff when he was 12. Taylor stripped his pants and boxers off and revealed his stiff 8 inch man cock to the little boy. He got on his hands and knees over Parker and let his cock slide against Parker's. He took his hand and caressed Parker's kid abs. Parker was moaning in pleasure having his fantasy finally coming true. Taylor bent down and licked and sucked on Parker's little abs. He looked up at Parker as he licked and Parker smiled back at him. He licked up the boy's tight chest and up to his face and then started making out with him. He kissed the boy hungrily. His desire for the boy was so intense he was basically swallowing Parker's little face. Meanwhile his big stiff man cock was bouncing around hitting Parker's own little prick and his tight boy balls. Taylor stopped kissing and looked deep into Parker's eyes. He said, with an intense lustful look, "I'm gonna fuck you now." Parker just moaned and tilted his head back preparing to be penetrated by his dream man. Taylor got on his knees behind the little guy and firmly grasped the boy's skinny little legs by his ankles and yanked them up, opening the boy's hole and jerkin him up so his ass was hovering over the bed. Being over powered by the sexy man was so thrilling to little Parker, his weenie was harder than it had ever been! Taylor shoved his thick meaty cock into the child's boy hole and thrust it in deep letting out a manly grunt. Parker squealed and scrunched up his face. Taylor kept thrusting harder in and out making Parker moan and squeal each time. "Oh yeah fucking feels so good kid!! Damn you’re so fucking tight! You like my cock inside you boy?" "YES! Mmmmm. Oh Yeah!! Let your sticky man goo loose inside me! I wanna feel it in me!" Taylor thrust harder and harder encouraged by Parker's words and by the sound of his prepubescent squeals of pleasure. Finally he let his juicy load of man cream spray inside Parker. Parker's body felt tingly all over. Taylor too felt an intense orgasm from his ejaculation into the boy. He let his cock slide out of Parker's hole and he lay next to the boy and held his slim body in his big muscular arms. He lightly sucked on Parker's neck and let his hands caress the boy's little abs. Parker smiled and said, "I knew it would be really fun to take our shirts off together." Category:Singers Category:season 4